Metallic hex keys and other tools are commonly used as an effective tool for assembling and connecting apparatus components to one another. Typically, a hex key is a solid hexagonal bar that fits into the hexagonal hole of a hex key bolt or other such fastener. Hex keys can be used with a variety of fasteners including, for example, socket head cap screws, flat head cap screws, button head cap screws, etc. A hex key comprises a body portion, which may provide a surface for gripping, for example. The body portion comprises a male portion, which is received within the female portion of a fastener. The male portion is sometimes referred to as a “bit” or “hex key bit.” Many other tools similarly comprise a body portion and a bit, or male portion, receivable within the female portion of a fastener. For example, the tip of a screwdriver may be considered a bit receivable within the slot on a screwhead, which in turn may be referred to as the female portion of the screw.
The use of a hex key, through the application of torque, can damage or mar the fasteners and components that are being assembled. For example, the fastener may be chipped, the corners within the female fasteners may be stripped, or the paint or coating can be damaged or scraped off the surface of the fastener. Additionally, the component itself may be scraped or scratched as the hex key twists against its surface.
Damage is common when a hex key is applied to a plated (e.g., chrome-plated, cadmium-plated, anodize-plated, powder-coated, painted, etc.) fastener. Damage to fasteners can result in contamination, or rust, which can be unsightly and/or unacceptable for certain uses. Plated fasteners are used in many industries including the aerospace, aircraft, automotive, marine, motorcycle, and home furnishing industries. Individuals and companies in these industries experience significant expense, in both time and in money, due to the damage resulting from the application of metallic hex key tools to plated fasteners.
A variety of approaches are commonly used in an attempt to prevent hex keys from causing damage to fasteners and components. For example, one approach used is to place a material such as scotch tape or masking tape on the contact portion of the hex key wrench to prevent the metallic surface of the hex key wrench from contacting the surface of the fastener.
This type of approach can cause additional problems. Taping either the fastener or a hex key can be time-consuming. In addition, tape frequently tears, and may prevent the tool from fitting properly into the fastener or may no longer provide the desired protection to the fastener. Most importantly, when the fastener is required to reach a specified torque load, the tape or cloth may produce false torque results.